Pesadelos
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Você pode correr e até se esconder... mas todos lhe encontram ao adormecer. Somente um anjo pode livrálo de seus pesadelos.


**Pesadelos**

Mesmo depois de tudo acabado, eles ainda arrumavam um jeito de atormentá-lo. Até aqueles que já se foram...

Mesmo estando livres de seus inimigos durante o dia, não conseguia escapar deles em seus pesadelos, como o que estava tendo agora.

Ed: Não... por favor... não! Meu irmãozinho não! – sim, novamente tentavam atacar o que ele tinha de mais precioso – Não! Deixe-o em paz... – seus resmungos atravessaram a noite e chegaram até ouvidos sensíveis de uma pessoa que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Não era Al que viria consolá-lo e protegê-lo. Já guardara seu sono por longos anos e agora merecia descansar. Ver a noite se arrastar, fria e vazia não era digno de uma alma tão boa.

Ed: Não faça isso... não! Por favor, não! – seus resmungos estavam cada vez mais altos.

Com certeza o pesadelo estava piorando. Sua situação também não era das melhores; estava suado, com uma expressão de completo temor no rosto, seus olhos tentavam, mas não conseguiam se abrir, tremia muito e quase gritava de pavor.

O que quer que estivessem fazendo, estavam causando muita dor e sofrimento a Edward.

A garota do quarto ao lado acordou. Ou melhor, a mulher que vivia com os irmãos Elric. Pois Winry já era uma mulher, de grande beleza, como era esperado, muito inteligente e habilidosa, durona e também um pouco severa. Mas seus olhos eram de uma doçura e compreensão inigualáveis. E só eles conseguiam demonstrar o quão grande e bondoso era seu coração.

Ed: Pare! – ele já começava a gritar e se debater – Não o machuque! – se seus inimigos eram considerados fortes e perigosos, naquele instante em seu pesadelo eles eram muito piores.

Era por essa garota, a sua amiga de infância, que Ed nutria um grande amor. Não mais secreto agora, pois ambos sabiam o que um sentia pelo outro. Só não sabiam, ou não conseguiam demonstrar isso claramente, sem terminarem brigando, onde Winry saia chorando e Ed levava uma pancada na cabeça com a chave inglesa.

Winry: Ed? – chamou baixinho abrindo a porta do quarto – Ed?

Lá estava ele. Deitado na cama se revirando entre as cobertas.

"Ainda bem que ele não tem mais o automail", pensa Winry, "senão já teria se machucado".

Ela se preocupava com ele, mesmo não sendo mais tão pequeno e irresponsável. Na verdade, eram as encrencas que procuravam ele, não o contrário. E também já não era mais tão pequeno, era um homem. Alto, bonito, responsável... talvez um pouco orgulhoso e cabeça-dura... tá bom, muito cabeça-dura! Mas era dono de um coração sofrido que havia aprendido a amar.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, tirou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam por sua face e passou a mão por todo o seu rosto.

Winry: Eu estou aqui, Ed. Estou aqui com você – e tomou-lhe a mão.

Como se sentisse sua presença, ele começou a se acalmar.

Winry: Está tudo bem... tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você. – ela foi repetindo várias vezes, até perceber que as expressões de Ed estavam novamente tranqüilas. – Vou estar sempre com você – repetia aos sussurros, bem próxima ao ouvido dele.

Subitamente a respiração de Edward ficou muito descompassada, e seu coração disparou loucamente. Winry achou que ele estava começando a ter outro pesadelo, afastou um pouco para ver seu rosto e o que encontrou foram dois olhos dourados encarando-a profundamente.

Ele estava assim, não só pelo pesadelo, mas por ela estar ali, tão próxima, segurando sua mão e sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

Ed: Winry... o que faz aqui? – sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, mas seu peito segurava uma vontade louca de gritar, puxar aquela garota para mais perto e beija-la intensamente.

Winry: Ouvi você resmungando, parecia que estava tendo pesadelos...

Ed: E estava.

Ficaram em silêncio um longo tempo, se encarando e ainda de mãos dadas.

Winry: Agora que já está bem eu vou voltar pro meu quarto – e fez menção de sair.

Ed: Não, espere! – e segurou-a pela mão – Fique mais um pouco.

Novamente eles se encararam. Ela em pé ao lado da cama e ele sentado segurando-a pela mão. O silêncio se prolongou, mas eles não desviavam o olhar.

Winry voltou a se sentar na cama e tocou com carinho a face de Edward.

Winry: Tudo bem. Eu fico...

Ele tocou seu rosto e afagou seus cabelos. Olhou fundo em seus olhos e a puxou pela nuca, colando seus lábios. Em um primeiro momento Winry resistiu, mas depois se entregou ao doce e macio beijo de Edward. Deixou que ele explorasse cada canto de sua boca, sentindo arrepios a cada toque de sua língua.

Seus corpos foram se aproximando, ele a puxava pela cintura e acariciava suas costas, arrancando vários suspiros.

Pararam de se beijar por alguns segundos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. A proximidade fazia os corações dispararem.

Começaram a se acariciar novamente, ele a abraçou e foi deixando selinhos pelo pescoço da garota, mordiscando sua orelha e tirando vagarosamente sua camisola.

Ele já estava sem camisa, a sentiu morder seu pescoço, arranhar suas costas e desfazer sua trança, para depois brincar com seus cabelos, arrancando alguns gemidos baixos.

Edward voltou a deitar na cama e fez Winry deitar sobre si. Voltaram as atenções para os lábios, roçando-os levemente um no outro e provocando sensações maravilhosas. Ed explorou sua boca e massageou sua língua, dessa vez arrancando mais suspiros.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso, mais quente, e o desejo entre eles também foi aumentando.

Ed passou da boca para o pescoço e depois para os ombros, sempre beijando e mordiscando, provando o gosto de sua pele.

Virou-a de lado e deitou sobre ela, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios e a encarou.

Ed: Aishiteru Winry...

Winry: Aishiterumo Ed...

E se beijaram profundamente... o que começou como um pesadelo terminou como um sonho.


End file.
